


Worthless

by CelestialBound



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blow Jobs, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gang Rape, Guilty Pleasures, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ruining Your Childhood, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialBound/pseuds/CelestialBound
Summary: Basically Zim gets confronted with self-hatred and then ends up being raped by strangers and left to be a crying mess and Dib has guilt for watching and pleasuring himself after knowing it's all his fault that Zim is even in this situation. ***The lowest level of hell is reserved for me, I know.





	

Dib was typing away in Tak's ship in the middle of the night. He wanted revenge on Zim for broadcasting that horrifyingly EMBARRASSING montage video of him singing all the wrong notes of his OWN theme song. He couldn't look at Zim for days without hearing him laugh or chuckle during class. He showed the whole universe!!! I mean, he didn't have plans on leaving Earth again but if he did it'd be gut-wrenchingly cringeworthy to hear different laughter from literally every species, sure maybe if it wasn't *at* him it'd be interesting but now it's just--

The screen lit up with an incoming transmission. Did he even call someone already? Maybe his finger bumped the keyboard-

"We hear there's an Irken taking residence on this planet. You happen to have Irken technology, is he with you?"

Dib lit up, "Y-Yeah! Well, Not exactly but.. He's only a few blocks away from here. Hey I was wondering if you could like, threaten him. Not do anything drastic just maybe tell him not to mess with Dib, me, and slam his door or something..?"

The three shadow figures just stared at him with glowing eyes and cancelled the transmission call. Well, he'd hoped they understood what he wanted. It wasn't a huge favor he was asking for. What *do* they want with Zim though?

Dib started to worry but realized hey, Zim can handle anything that comes his way. He's an Irken Invader after all...

*  
*  
Later at Zim's house there wasn't even a knock at the door, just a burst of force that knocked it from its hinges. Zim stared at the intruders, "You better be paying for that."

"Say another word without acceptance and you'll regret it severely." One of the low voices said. Who were these guys? Why did they dare threaten Zim?

"HA! I'll have you know I'm--"

"Zim. The failed solider of the Irken Empire. We know."

Failed? Of course not he was still...

"If you really believe that you're aligned with your so-called "comrades" then you really are as oblivious as we've heard."

Zim was going to object again but he was grabbed by the antennaes forcefully, leading him to yell out in pain and attempt to struggle. They only laughed and brought him down to the main levels of the base.

"This seems like a good place. No surface dwellers to barge in and we have a full broadcasting network to our command."

What the hell were they going to use that for? Where was Gir? Why hasn't the computer and its defenses done anything?!

"You won't get any help from your own source of company. We disabled anything that may have caused us more time, you see, we're busy men."

There was no getting help now. No way to stop whatever they had planned.

"What are you going to do to me? Kill me in front of my own people? Torture me? It'll be a lot harder--"

"Shut your mouth unless we say otherwise."

That same threat again.

"TELL ME NOW OR ELSE--"

Immediately a crack of a fist hit his face and propelled him to the wall.

"Thats one thing you do have in common with your people, you're incredibly annoying."

A quiet laughter was spurred by the two behind their leader. But as quickly as it came it was silenced.

"The Tallest won't allow you to get away with this." Zim spitted out against the cold wall.

"My gosh. Whatever will we do?" The use of sarcasm seemed to overflow his mouth, till the seriousness clicked back intact with his words, "You don't have anyone by your side! Don't you see that? Your people can't stand you. Your leaders sent you all the way here to get you out of their line of vision. Considering you killed your own people including previous leaders, who could blame them? They think you're insane. Which may be true, but I think you're just ridiculously dense. Just the look in your eyes says it all right now. Do you still not see it?"

Zim looked up in fury but lowered his eyes to the ground. In fact he did know how much of a screw-up he was. How his own negligence mucks his own plans. How alone he felt even though he pushes everyone away. How much he hated his own actions. But he couldn't change it. So he tried hiding behind his layer of false confidence. Was it that plain to see? Or did his own smear of vehemence just make it so he forgot that he was an open-book?

"I think it finally decided to sink in for him."

"Yeah, but we're still not here just for playing with his emotions."

What more could they even want?

"How about we fuck him in his own base?"

What.

"Sounds good. It'd be a waste to drag him to our own ship anyways."

What?

The texture of gloves were back his time but grabbing his arm and pulling him up off the ground.

"We came all this way, we should at least have some fun."

why?

Soon his pants were pulled down and something was inside of him. Oh my god they were going to breed him?!

Zim was already struggling with the pain, he could handle a punch but this was a first. Even if he could fight back he didn't have the energy. Even his Pak wouldn't respond.

He did attempt weak protests. They only backfired however. The struggle of his limbs were met by hands that held him down like chains. His screams were silenced by the same pulsing dick that entered him first.

"I've never fucked an Irken before, but do you even still count as one?"

He couldn't clear his mind to think about it thoroughly but his own doubt answered a simple "no" was spoken in the echoes of his mind.

Why were they doing this?  
that same doubt spoke up  
"because you deserve it."

He soon ended up in a position where he was lying on his stomach, face to the ground, and being barebacked by three men. Somehow his body managed to take it all. He wanted to focus on anything else but when your eyes are focused on the ground and the only sounds are grunts and wet slapping; there's not much to distract yourself with. He couldn't imagine how this could end up being worse until the screen in front of him lit up and reflected the situation. Being broadcasted while being held down and bred like a helpless slave. Soon the grip was back around his antennaes and his head was forced up to watch himself being fucked. He didn't know who was watching besides himself. He didn't want to think about it at all. This is what karma feels like.

It hurts.  
*  
*  
Running alone in the streets with only lampposts lighting the way is terrifying but not as terrifying as what was probably happening to Zim. 'Don't think just run. He's probably fine..' Dib hoped to himself. He was still having his own doubts after waiting two hours.

When he finally arrived at Zim's house he ran to the broken door.

'Oh god..'

Without even thinking he sprinted to the entryway down and prayed Zim was alright.

One of the lower levels. He was there finally. The doors to the elevator opened up and he was greeted to the horrible sight.  
Dib couldn't fight them off. Couldn't distract them. Couldn't do anything but silently watch.

And the next thing to happen would surely get him a ticket to hell. Despite the horrible circumstances and being totally disgusted at the sight, he felt a hard erection from his own dick. Why of all fucking times?

What else was there to do if he couldn't help..? He tried to hold back the urge but soon enough he was jerking off out of sight while watching Zim being fucked senseless.

'Oh my god I'm the worst human being ever.' He wanted to stop but fuck, he was going to end up cumming either way.

He could leave.. But what if they ended up killing Zim? No no he had to stay.. Just in case...

A few minutes of stroking his own cock made him cum all over his own hand. As if it wasn't worse enough, it would be a lie if he were to say that wasn't the best jerk-off in his life.

Zim was still getting his ass pummelled but Dib could tell they were almost done. Zim was a dripping, silent-crying mess by the time they came inside and on top of him. The floor was slick with cum and tears.

"Mmmm aah.." The most dominant one moaned while he slipped his cock inside of Zim slowly a few more times after already finishing inside him. A dick was taken out of Zim's mouth so he could finally say something. But the only sound was a barely audible cry. Dib felt so bad.. But they were already heading towards this way to leave so Dib had to quickly get out and hide somewhere else. Trying to get out of sight he bumped into them.  
He was expecting to be hit or shoved aside, but instead he got something that seemed to be worse..

A smirk. One that made all the guilt inside of him rise up. They left and Dib ran over to Zim.  
He was a broken mess.

"Zim..."

No reply.

"Zim!.. I.."

He didn't mean for it to turn out like this. He didn't tell them to.. he didn't want...

Zim began silently tearing up again, Dib leaned over to hold him but was met with a cold shoulder. Zim had no energy to get up, yell, or do anything else but let the night slowly pass while staring with blurred vision.

Dib ended up staying the whole night with him.

Ashamed of his guilt-soaked secret. Ashamed of his actions. Too ashamed to speak to Zim directly.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*Extra Ending (for those who need some relief from the angst)*

An exact month went by after the whole scarring incident. Dib still couldn't speak to Zim, until Zim spoke first right after school.

"Dib. I know you haven't said anything about... I'd like for both of us to forget what happened."

"Zim.. You can't expect..." he sighed, "How could I try and forget when you'll be damaged for life..? I can't let you go through it alone.."

Zim stared off at the sky to think, "You may be right. But I got what I deserved."

Dib stared in shock and anger then grabbed Zim by the shoulders, "YOU DIDN'T DESERVE ANY OF THAT. NO MATTER WHAT YOU DID. YOU NEVER DESERVED TO BE TREATED LIKE THAT. IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT. IT NEVER WILL BE."

Zim looked like he was about to cry again but smiled instead, a weak but genuine smile, "Thank you." He wrapped his small arms around Dib while Dib awkwardly but thoughtfully embraced him back.

*  
*  
*  
After minutes of silently hugging, Ms. Bitters walked out with an umbrella and stared at them both.  
"I TOLD YOU TO GO HOME!"  
Both of them awkwardly let go and started running the opposite direction while laughing and holding hands.


End file.
